As constant application of family therapy technology, several kinds of family medical devices were invented and marketed at present. To analyze medical information, some medical devices are required to transmit status information to hospitals or third parties periodically or at any time. Currently, the status information of a medical device is transmitted generally through an internet communication device and/or protocol; or through a removable storage device, i.e., a patient plugs a removable storage device in the medical device to store the status information, then sends the removable storage device to a hospital or third party, and further the hospital or third party returns the removable storage device to the patient after confirmation. The status information of a medical device may also be transmitted by a phone call or face-to-face oral communication between the patient and the hospital, and so on.
However, the current methods for transmitting the information of the medical device are imperfect. Adding internet communication function or removable storage interface may increase the cost of the medical device, and those added functions cannot help improving the therapy effect of the medical device, so patients may not want to pay for those functions. Transmitting the status information by a phone call or oral communication may lead to information omission, misstatement, concealing, etc., which may cause information analysis errors and even misjudgments of therapy programs, and the therapy effect may be affected consequently.
Therefore, a method of tele-transmitting information of a medical device and a medical device thereof are needed to overcome shortcomings in the prior art.